Ghosts of Nightmare Past
by CandyassGoth
Summary: Sequel to 'Murder my Heart'.One by one Yugi is visited by the ghosts of his horrible nightmarish past.Will he find closure and finally come to terms with his life? "They say the past can't hurt...but it can still haunt you." Enjoy the sequel my friends!
1. Part 1

My inspiring sissy Nekoyasha12 encouraged me to make a sequel to Murder my Heart!

_The title of this fic is actually rather fitting, no? _"Ghosts of Nightmare past"_ is a play on the 'Ghosts of Christmas past', but I thought it was clever! Yugi will encounter the people from his nightmare past, who have become distant ghosts to him. I love it… _ YINYANG GODDESS PREVAILS! –glomps _Nekoyasha12_ for no apparent reason-

I do not own YuGiOh. I apologise for errors.

**Part one:**

_Family. _

How Yugi loved it. He loved his family. He couldn't live without them.

It was never 'good' to be _too_ dependent on others, but with a past like Yugi's he was allowed to be a little more dependent on another. And yes, you guessed it. Three years after Yugi's near suicide he had gotten his wish; Yami married him. It was not over night either, but gradual.

Their relationship progressed as slow as Yugi could handle. Yami counselled him for two years still, and by the end of it they knew each other from A to Z. The handsome and determined social worker/ psychologist had probed every inch of Yugi's battered mind, forced out every pent up emotion and unveiled every nightmare.

One cannot heal if the wounds are still infected; so he cleansed Yugi's wounds.

By the time two years were up Yugi had just about healed from his experiences, became as independent as he could bear to be, and was head over heels for his guardian. Yami had 'fixed' him. And he was eternally grateful.

At times Yami saw Yugi as a little stray kitten he'd saved from Death's door, and just as stray animals do when rescued, they become indefinitely dedicated.

He loved Yugi, but only once they had ended the treatment and counselling and Yugi had shown he was mature and stable did he oblige the younger in his dreams and pursue him romantically. In their third year Yami proposed to his kitten and Yugi all but screamed a 'YES' at him. It was a hypocritical, even with all the help he'd given Yugi, he could not stand to imagine Yugi making his own way in the world.

Yugi had, unfortunately, agreed on that thought, and admitted that he didn't think he could either. It was adverse to the 'Stand on your own feet and be independent' theme Yami had been preaching, but not everyone was strong enough to do it. Yugi was one of them.

Kaiba, the Head Detective, had interrogated the information he wanted out of Yugi once Yami deemed him 'ready'. Yugi gave him the dirty secrets of his past, but begged that the men like Pegasus, Joey and Duke weren't interfered with. Kaiba, and Yami, were particularly disgusted at Pegasus, but Yugi insisted they leave him alone. He was untouchable anyway, Yugi did not want his name in the papers for being some kid that birthed the famous Pegasus' only child.

Yugi's Foster father could not be tracked down, it was as if he disappeared, but that was a relief to Yugi. The past was the past, and he wished to forget it.

_They say the past can't hurt...but it can still haunt you._

-Seven years later-

"Yusei! Don't eat the sand!" Yugi called out exasperatingly. Children acted as if they had no ears, why couldn't they listen when a parent spoke?

In the sand-pit, little Yusei dropped his fistful and kicked his legs to show his annoyance.

Yugi shook his head, harbouring a scolding but amused pout. How children grew; it was only yesterday he had pushed out the little bundle and now he was already three years old. He himself was now twenty six, Yami was thirty three, Atem was a teenager of thirteen and Heba had grown into a beautiful young girl of eleven. Yugi had given Yami his own son, and they named him Yusei.

Truthfully Yami was not one for big families, but his own was the exception. He loved each of them, and even though Atem and Heba knew he was not their biological father, they treated him as their father anyway. Yami did everything he could for them; he was just as much their father as he was Yusei's.

The weather had been perfect this weekend, so Yugi demanded a day in the park. Even though it held…_certain_ memories for him, he would make new memories.

_Conveniently _Heba's friends had popped up from behind a hedge and the girl ran off with them, promising to return shortly. Yami and Atem left to buy ice-cream, leaving Yugi watching Yusei eat sand in the play ground.

The park was full of families, children screaming and running from left to right, climbing the monkey bars and enjoying the playground. Yusei was too young to join the older children, so Yugi placed him in the sand-pit, surrounding him with toys.

He loved watching his son play, it was something he did not experience with Atem and Heba, he had often been too tired or practically knocked out. He felt bad that he had somewhat neglected their childhood, but he tried to be the best mother he could for Yusei.

Yugi smiled to himself for the umpteenth time at the knowledge that he had a safe and loving place to finally call home. He finally felt like a person. Albeit a little more nervous and vulnerable than most, but he felt like a real person. He had Yami to thank for that, and his beautiful children.

It maybe many years later, but he still carried scars, some scars did not fade.

If any, they some times hurt.

_Triggers…they were a dread to anyone with scars…_

_To experience something that brought back painful memories was a horrid feeling… melancholy …_

_It makes you sick…sick with fear…sick with recollections…_

_Mariku…_

He looked the same.

_He looked the same_.

_It couldn't be him…_

_It was…_

No…please no.

Sick with trepidation, Yugi shot to his feet, feeling the muscles in his shoulders and abdomen clench like a wet rag being wrung out. He focused on the eerie figure that lurked in the shadows of the trees, still as stone, radiating pure menace. How could anyone not notice _it_, lurking there…hovering like a thief in the night, waiting to snap up innocents.

He looked the same. Yugi could not forget _their_ faces, their bodies, they were all carved into the walls of his mind, it was something Yami could not 'fix'. Mariku still looked like he did all those years ago.

_How long had it been…? _

_Twelve years…give or take…_

The monster stood leaning against the log of a tree, his thick arms folded against his chest that seemed even wider than before, his legs crossed causally. There was nothing _casual_ about his visit to the park, Yugi knew that for sure. It made his blood boil, but- at the same time, he wanted to run and hide. It was moments like this when his knees would wobble and his hands would reach for the solace called 'Yami'.

His chest tightened to the point were he couldn't breath, but without a second thought he dashed into the sand-pit that was honestly very far from Mariku, and grabbed Yusei up into his arms. He rushed back to their bench, but didn't sit. He looked around for his husband, squeezing his confused child until he began to complain in little babbles.

He cried out wildly at the hand that grabbed his shoulder, frightening tears out of Yusei, and swirled around to find Yami and Atem staring at him in what looked like an expression that began with amusement then turned to shock. He breathed out shakily at the familiar faces, and began bouncing Yusei in apology.

Yami stared in shock at his younger partner, and saw the fresh tears swimming in his gorgeous eyes. Said eyes were darting around frantically before pin-pointing something, where they stayed, transfixed in horror.

He hadn't seen Yugi this way for a very, very long time, what was causing this?

He handed the ice-creams to Atem who placed them all one the bench, and wrapped his arms around Yugi, still towering over him all these years. Yugi melted back into his warmth, but stayed engrossed. He placed his forehead next to Yugi's, breathing loudly in exaggeration so that his distraught lover could follow his example and calm his nerves.

Atem stood off to the side, watching his mother with concern, glancing around for the cause, whatever it maybe.

"Yugi…tell me what's wrong…"

"….!"

"Tell me Yugi, who?" Yami knew Yugi had no fears other than 'men', especially the men from his past. Other petty phobias like spiders and lightning had no place in Yugi's fears, not when compared to his experiences.

The latter man swallowed loudly and gestured with a shaky nod towards the far end of the park, towards the blond that was oblivious to them. He knew he need only say one word and Yami would know, he would understand. He would _fix_ it.

"…_Mariku_…"

Atem had never seen his father whip out his phone and make a call so fast. He didn't know what was happening, but watched as the eldest male urged Yugi onto the bend and stood in front of him, like a shield, and all but ripped his cell phone out his pocket to hiss furiously at whoever was on the other side.

The teen dropped next to his mother and looked around wearily, confused as hell, and tried to distract the squirming child in Yugi's arms with ice-cream. He silently offered his mother his, but he was declined.

The patriot of their family stood defensive, glancing slyly over his shoulder as he kept watch of Mariku, but tried not to be seen as well.

Yugi had calmed down and gained enough control to help Yusei eat his ice-cream with as little damage to their clothes as possible, his foot tapping impatiently.

_Mariku was so close…_

_The man that touched him…_

_Captured him…_

…_raped him…_

_Over…and over…and __over__…_

He had only been a child then…he'd been only fourteen, still young, only just free from Foster father…

_He may have been accustomed to it…he may have expected it…but it left scars…nightmares…he was only a boy…_

…_pain__…_

_The monsters of his past…_

He wanted to run to the opposite side of the world and hide Yusei, hide all his children so that the man couldn't get them.

The little mother barely registered when the sudden influx of police sirens were heard, the red and blue lights shining lightly as the parking lot was suddenly filled with police cars and vans.

Yami barked to Atem that he stay with Yugi, and ran off to meet Kaiba as the man jumped out a car. They met with a curt nod, but little could be said as a tall figure began to speed across the play ground. Yami growled at the streak out blonde hair, and shook his head; the man was an idiot to make such a movement when everyone in the park was now standing completely still, he caught everyone's attention.

"Get him! Get him!" Kaiba ordered as he pointed vigorously to the figure. The present cops took off after the Mariku, beginning a chase around the small area.

Yami was tempted to join in, but he knew Yugi would have a heart attack if he did.

Yugi watched with bated breath as Mariku ran for his freedom, his long legs to his advantage. If he had a stone, he would have thrown it at that disgusting blond head, but he had his children wrapped him his arms. His breathing quickened as he, along with everyone else, watched the action, and finally, Mariku went down.

It was a difficult race just to keep up with him, and a major struggle to get him down, and keep him down. The man was large, in his late thirties now and at the prime of his age. It took four male officers to restrain him and drag him back to the vans. He screamed and fought against them like a wild animal, of which Kaiba haughtily ended with a sharp jab of his gun to his head.

It turned out Yugi was in fact not the only child to be molested by the man, he had a whole list of crimes, a list that would shame even the most hardcore criminals. He was difficult to trace because he was erratic and moved around a lot, barely coming out in public. When he did, it was to find a new victim.

His last victim, a boy of sixteen named Ryou had escaped from a week of imprisonment and alerted the police, but Mariku was gone when they raided the house he'd been kept in.

Yami took pleasure in seeing the bastard thrown into the van like a dead carcass, and turned to thank Kaiba. The latter was more thankful for the alert, and headed over to Yami's family.

"Yugi. It's good to see you again."

Yugi smiled, wiping a stray tear away. "H-hello, Mr. Kaiba."

Yami slipped down besides Yugi and slid his arms around him and Yusei. He kissed Yugi's cheek, whispered loving words and encouragement on his bravery.

"I know seeing him was difficult, but you have saved many generations of children to come now that we've apprehended him."

"Thank goodness,"

"Thank you, Yugi. Yami. I'll be in touch with you for his trial."

The pair agreed and watched Kaiba leave, amethyst eyes darting towards the van.

Once the police vehicles were gone, and the other inhabitants of the park had stopped staring at them, Yami kissed Yugi lightly.

"You okay, Kitten?"

Said male nodded and sniffled, but looked up with a brave smile. "I am…I'm okay. I just…panicked."

"Completely normal," Yami assured.

"Guys…what the hell was that?"

Both parents looked up at Atem's question. Yugi gave him a scolding look for his language, but pulled his lips to one side and shook his head. The children didn't know about his past, he wasn't ready to tell them nor did he or Yami think they were ready to hear it.

Atem and Heba did wonder who there real fathers were but Yugi promised to tell them when they were all ready.

Yami patted his partner's head and smiled weakly at Atem, "One day we will explain, when you're older."

"I've reached puberty, how much older can I get before you guys tell me stuff?"

"This is very personal, Atem, you will show respect and wait."

Atem hung his head immediately at the scold from his father, and nodded obediently. He rubbed the back of his mother's hand in apology and mumbled "…sorry, Ma."

Yugi immediately forgave him and group hugged with his family. He was hugged tightly from each side, and giggled as Yusei squeezed the crap out of his spiky head. Yusei had his own small spiky crop hair, but had Yami's late father's blue eyes.

XxXx

Mariku was sentenced to life in prison, never to see the free world again. His courting-hearing had been long, because of all his crimes, but ended in satisfactory for his victims.

A small part inside Yugi screamed '_Hallelujah_!' and he felt a little freer, knowing that at least one more monster had disappeared from the streets. He may he older, but he was still small, still beautiful, and still attracted sultry looks from men, so he could not stop fearing them. But he had Yami….he had Yami.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

-One Year Later-

"Really mom, it wasn't _that_ much!"

Yugi let out a sigh of frustration but continued to pound the pavement, shaking his head as Atem, his eldest son, trailed after him.

The family had gone shopping together and split up with the goal of meeting up two hours later. Town was busy, so Yugi and Atem went off together while Yami took Heba and Yusei.

Heba was twelve now, she'd reached puberty and Yami reached the stage where teenage boys became his enemy. The girl attracted attention in hordes, she was athletic, a lot more than Yugi, and beautiful. It was a constant problem for Yami to keep the gawking males at bay, especially with Yugi's fear of some monster catching his daughter, but strangely, Heba did not give the boys a second look. They'd approach her, try to woo her, but she never showed any interest, always trotting off to do her own thing. Perhaps it was because she was still young, or as Yami pondered, maybe she was lesbian and didn't know it. Either way, it didn't stop his hair greying when he caught groups of boys ogling at her.

The shopping did not go as expected for Yugi, Atem was tremendously picky, everything he wanted was too expensive! The teen knew they were a large family and with Yami being the only one bringing in money to the house, he should understand that he couldn't get every item of clothing in name brands.

Once fed up, Yugi left the stores all together and stormed out, leaving Atem no choice but to follow.

They passed and turned a few corners, Yugi keeping silent to give his son the silent treatment. Atem did feel ashamed and selfish, he knew he was being difficult and immature. And if he could have bought second hand clothes to prevent the white hand that shot out of the next alley…he certainly would have.

It happened so fast. Atem choked on panic as the hand clamped around his mother's mouth, another shooting out to grab onto the flailing arm and yank the little body into the crook of the alley.

The action was blurry yet too vivid to be a hallucination.

Even as the cold dread crippled him, Atem bolted after them, using his right hand to swing around the brick corner and into the dark, stinking alley.

His breath hitched painfully in his throat, the saliva going down the wrong pipe giving him an uncontrollable urge to cough. The sight presented to him shocked him terribly. He'd always been sheltered in life, at least when Yami took them in, so the horrors of his past were forgotten from his young mind.

_But memories never disappear…_

…_They are kept…deep in the subconscious mind…waiting for a trigger…_

White.

_White…_

He had always hated that colour- and yet…he could barely remember why.

White…pale…_ghostly_

_Pain…_

His mother was a good type of pale…a comforting creamy colour…

_But this man…_

_He was wrong…bad…evil…hurt…_

The two figures thrust up against the dirty brick of the alley started with wide eyes, their eyes connecting and widened at the sight of each other.

_That burgundy brown…how Yugi wished he could forget it._

The knife pressed deeper into the flimsy flesh on Yugi's neck, the younger male breathing harshly through his nose as he tilted his head as farther back as he could to escape the blade. Yugi's arm would surely be bruised by the grip this man insisted on. Their faces were barely inches apart; their frantic breathes mingling in a hotness that tickled their lips, one set chapped the other set trembling, in the cold air of the alley.

Yugi hated the feeling that bombarded him as the man leaned against him.

He hadn't felt it for so long…so long… peaceful years of being free…

_And now…one touch and he was back where he started._

Bakura.

He was here…

_Bakura_

_No…please…_

Said man looked more shocked than Yugi, the knife eventually inching away somewhat when he finally recognised his victim.

The muscles in Yugi were clenched painfully, knotting up in convulsions as he felt the body of this pale demon…the demon who tortured him…who was now pressed up against him like before.

_He wanted to kick. He wanted to fight…he wanted to escape…but he couldn't risk it. Not at this moment…he could hurt his child…_

Atem was frozen, but neither elder males noticed him.

When the silence became too loud, the white-haired man spoke in that accent Yugi could never forget.

"…Yugi."

_He remembered his name…was that good…or bad?_

Said male whimpered in response, pleading with his eyes to his captor.

Bakura studied him momentarily, then looked back into his wide eyes with an unreadable expression.

"…You're alive?"

Was that concern Yugi heard?

_Couldn't be…_

"…Y-yes…."

The knife withdrew fully from his neck, for which he was grateful, but it was short lived as Bakura slipped his arm around Yugi's waist, holding their waists together. Yugi grunted and pressed against the broad chest as much as he could, cringing at the proximity. Only then he remembered his son, and looked to his left where Atem stood paralysed.

Bakura followed his gaze to find the young teen, who looked so like Yugi, glaring at the position he'd forced his victim into. He scoffed and looked the boy up and down, then turned back to Yugi.

"That's your boy, isn't it? He's grown…"

Yugi panted as he brought his gaze back to Bakura, and looked up. The man looked the same, a little older, more scars, but the same, a little thinner than he remembered, but still handsome.

_No…_

_Not handsome…_

_If you were ugly inside, then you were ugly outside, no matter how 'beautiful'…_

Yami taught him that.

"Where've you been…? You disappeared from me," Bakura hinted, tightening his grip with a light snarl. Yugi gasped out in discomfort and pushed harder, snapping Atem out of his stupor.

"L-let him go! Let mom go!" the teen yelled. He'd taken a few steps forward, his fists clenching as he glared in anger and fear at this strange man.

Thankfully, Bakura did loosen his grip, but it was to turn to Atem. He smirked deviously, and shook his fluffy head.

"…You don't remember me, do you boy?"

Atem kept his glare, his teeth clenched. Yugi swallowed and struggled a little more, groaning when Bakura cackled and held him still. The pale man looked back to Atem with a strange smile.

"You were a little thing when Yugi came to stay with me. And that horrid little girl…I never forgot you all…which hurts me that you ran off, Yugi."

"I had to!" Yugi suddenly cried out, shocking Bakura into blinking. He glowered at the taller man and pushed harder against his chest. "Y-you weren't looking after us, I had to leave. You were just making my life worse! I couldn't handle it!"

Atem didn't know exactly what Yugi was talking about, but he DID remember Bakura now. His mouth dropped as the white hair rang a huge alarm in his mind. Flashes of his young memory blinked through his mind, small visions from all those years ago, and none were pleasant. There was a lot of crying…a lot of screaming…a lot of pain…

_Especially for mommy…_

On a sudden whim Atem shot out and shoved with all his might against Bakura, clutching onto a small arm and pulling his mother against his own chest to quickly retreat a few steps as the pale man stumbled away in shock.

Immediately Yugi pushed Atem behind him, and struggled to keep him there as he glared forward.

Bakura gaped at the bravery, but didn't close the space between them. One glance at the two males and he saw what he had never experienced himself – 'concern'.

The fire blazing in Atem's eyes in both anger and fear for him was astounding, along with Yugi's own in protection for his son.

"Y-you…you hurt us!" Atem babbled out. Yugi squeezed his wrist in comfort, but he wasn't comforted, not in the least.

"I never touched you or your sister unless necessary. Your _mother_ chose to stay with me, so what we did is of no concern to you."

Atem was about to yell out a disagreement, along with a few curses, but Yugi stopped him abruptly. The small mother breathed deeply through his nose, keeping his son behind him, before parting his pink lips to speak.

"What do you want?"

Bakura pursed his lips, and gave a tardy shrug in response. "…I was working, need money for beer."

Yugi's heart lifted. "So- …you…weren't looking for me?"

"Intentionally? No," the taller shook his head thoughtfully, a wicked glint passing through his orbs, "I guess it was your bad luck for passing by when you did. _But_…now that were reunited, what say you about coming back to my place?"

Atem gaped at the suggestive lip-licking and pulled Yugi back a few more steps. Yugi gulped as he stumbled, watching Bakura follow slowly in amusement. He shook his head defiantly, and yanked his left hand from Atem's grip to raise his palm up. He wiggled his fingers, and Bakura's attention was drawn to the gold ring adorning the small ring finger.

"I-I'm married now Bakura…"

It was a small surprise, but not enough to stop lewd thoughts. "So? I bet your husband is some drunk passed out in a bar. Why not come home with me? We'll have so much fun. Your kids can stay with him-"

"In your dreams!" Yugi spat. He'd be damned and fucking insane if he ever chose Bakura over his own children and husband. Bakura laughed in response, holding onto his stomach as he threw his head back.

"Ooh Yugi, still so defensive of them?"

"Yes! You never cared about anyone but yourself, you're selfish! Now let us go!"

"Why should I?" Bakura scoffed, "Maybe I want to spend some time with you,"

"_Please_," Yugi breathed out, emphasising the word as much as he could. He knew he sounded weak, but he could not allow a physical struggle to break out; both he and his children could be seriously injured.

"Please what…?" Bakura teased as he leaned to one foot, grinning as he looked Yugi up and down. The younger was more dressed than he remembered, but he could still remember that soft flesh he'd once called _his. _

"B-Bakura…" Yugi moaned out helplessly, looking up with shining eyes, "I've started a new life…with a good man…please…don't take that from me."

"M-mom…" Atem breathed out, tears brimming over his own eyes as he hung onto Yugi's right arm.

Bakura was silent now as he watched his victims. He truly didn't want Yugi back, but he was a sadist…and Yugi had always been one of his favourite victims. He'd enjoyed his time with Yugi, but it was all selfish and to sate his lust. He didn't care about him. He was surprised he was still alive, but that was as far as his emotions went.

"I have a f-family, don't break us up, please Bakura…" Yugi begged, his voice slipping into a whisper. Then, slowly and delicately, Yugi's free hand slipped down to cradling his stomach, "Let us go…I'm…I'm pregnant."

The silence became deafening after that line. Atem was glancing around for a weapon, reciting all the methods used in his violent video games. Yugi on the other hand was smiling weakly at his previous lover, caressing his tiny bump. He was three months pregnant from Yami, very proudly too, he hoped he could give Yami his own daughter.

To Bakura, his side was lost. Why bother forcing the male when he was married and pregnant? He wasn't the only piece of hot ass around, and he certainly was not worth the trouble. He was cute…but not worth the trouble right now.

With an unhappy grunt of a sigh Bakura rolled his eyes and stepped back a few places until he hit the opposite wall. Yugi and Atem watched him suspiciously, but he slumping down onto the alley floor, resting his bony elbows onto his knees. The position looked almost pathetic, and automatically Yugi took a sympathetic step forward- only to have Atem pulled him back.

"Let's go," he whispered.

Yugi looked back to Bakura and took pity. Tears dripped down his cheeks, feeling deep pity for the thin thief on the ground of a filth alley. Was the man starving? Struggling? Sick? He looked so tired…

"Mom, please!"

"B-but-"

"You'd better go before I introduce your innards to my knife," Bakura mumbled out, just loudly enough to hear. His voice, Yugi noticed, did not contain venom, or malice. It was…neutral, uninterested if anything.

Which was enough for Atem. He just wanted to get as far away from the man as possible. With a last glower to the demon slumped at the wall he grabbed his mother's arm and dragged him out of the alley.

Tears fell swiftly down Yugi's cheeks as his son pulled him out of the dark corner. For one last time he looked back at Bakura.

_A smile,_

…_a smile,_

_A small one…_

Bakura smiled at him, his sharp eyes softened enough for him to look non-threatening. His lips were curved up into a decent smile, aimed at Yugi, before his face turned to look down at his lap where his eyes closed, the smile fading slightly.

_Was that a peace offering?_

_Was it an apology?_

Yugi was not sure, he'd like to think so, but he did know that Bakura had let them go. He could have killed them both if he wished, Atem was still a small boy, taking after his mom once more, and Yugi was still rather small and currently vulnerable in his pregnant state. Bakura could have hurt them…he could have done so much…

_So much…_

_Like in the past…_

_All the pain….the hate…the callous torment…_

But he didn't.

He let them go.

_Free…_

_He freed Yugi…_

_He gave up the ghost…_

_He gave Yugi freedom…_

He was no longer a ghost to Yugi.

For Atem, the experience was terrifying, but for Yugi, it was a strange form of closure. He needn't worry about Bakura popping up to hurt him or his family, the man had let them go without a fuss. He had given up, he had released his shackles. He could have taken the chance to hurt him, but he didn't.

It was over…

His pain and nightmares from Bakura were free now…he could be free from them.

As expected, Yami flipped and freaked out when Atem told him of their experience, but Yugi was a lot less traumatised than expected. He seemed relieved even. The world worked in strange ways, and no longer did Yugi fear the colours brown or white.

Atem and Yami still held a grudge, but Yugi scolded them for it. He was free, and he didn't want their angry as a reminder of times he was trying to forget.

He could sleep a little more peacefully at night, two of his worst offenders now a transparent wisp in the back of his mind…

XxXxXxXxXx

dives into a pool of YugixYami babies


	2. Part 2

**Part two:**

_~Ten years after Yugi's near suicide~_

_~One year after the encounter with Bakura~_

The rays of the sun shone down equally across the bustling court, the cheering audience shielded by the tall walls of the stadium and surrounding banners. The people watched and conversed in a tone just above excitement, throwing hints of rivalry to those a few rows away.

Cold drinks were passed around, peanuts and bagged chips sold down every step to keep everyone filled as they cheered on the small jerking figures that held their attention. It was a hot day today, but the electricity of life in the air was all the more powerful.

Letting out a loud cry of playful and accepted disappointment, among all the other families gathered, sat Yami and Yugi's family, groaning at the defeat their competitor suffered. It was an extremely close call, victory was well within her grasp, but not everyone can win, there has to be runner-ups.

Battling in the tennis tournament for the city's schools had been Heba's dream since she began participating. She was athletic and fast, and out of all the sports she had tried, tennis fit her best. Her eye and hand co-ordination was perfect; but so was her opponent's.

Leading her to her defeat was none other than the bright sun and its effects, her actions slowed by lack of breath and, of course, jittery nerves. Playing in front of a huge audience was not a simply task, and Yugi knew he would never be able to even step foot in the court where everyone's attention could find him. Yami had jested and proposed he streak across the court, and Atem was eager to join his nudist hints, however the patrol guards were keeping an eye out for trouble makers today- not that Yugi's death glare didn't hold them back first. And it was an all _girls_ tournament; Yami would never seriously run naked in front of a bunch of young girls, he knew how serious sexual abuse was, no matter what form or size it came in.

On the court, Heba was highly tempted to fling her tennis racket at her opponents head for stealing her victory, but Yugi had reminded her countless times before the match about keeping a level and cool head whether you go home a victor- or a loser. The crowd cheered for the winner, who was screaming her happiness as she waved to the small sea of people, blushing and squealing as she struggled to regain her breath from the challenging match.

Heba took her defeat maturely, and waved half heartedly to crowd as she walked back to the benches. The response was more than she expected, but in her disappointment she did not hear the torrents of whistles and encouraging lines yelled her way. She wiped a few sweaty strands of silvery hair off her forehead, and dropped her racket to the concrete floor, searching for her water bottle.

Up in the stands, Yugi pouted for his daughter's loss, and adjusted the sleeping child in his arms. He looked up at Yami to tell him to go down and comfort Heba, when a sour smell hit his nose. His face screwed up in a grimace, and being highly practiced by now, he knew a diaper change was in need.

Noticing the wafting smell, Yami turned to them with a small pinch of his features, looking down pointedly at the stirring baby.

"You had to give mommy a treat before we reached home, didn't you, Mana?"

The baby gurgled indifferently and rubbed clumsily at her eyes, rubbing her face into the warm of Yugi's jersey clad chest. Yugi's last pregnancy resulted in another girl, leaving him with four children; two girls and two boys. It was a large number, but he was happy.

Not minding the stench that was now choking everyone in a few feet radius, Yugi stood up from his seat and adjusted Mana so her head was on his shoulder, her eyes drooping a bit for more sleep. Atem looked slightly embarrassed as the young pretty girls a few chairs away complained pettily, and prayed for his mother to leave faster to relieve his red cheeks.

"Oh hush, Yami, she can't help it. Hand me the bag...?"

Yami got up and slung the baby's toiletry bag over Yugi's free shoulder, and stood aside so Yugi could pass by and out of their row.

"...Do you want me to help?"

"No, I'll be fine, go check on Heba, I'm sure she needs a huge ice-cream after that."

Taking Yugi's advice, Yami nodded in agreement and gave him a swift peck on the cheek, watching Yugi department towards the toilets to clean their daughter.

Atem had to be dragged away from the girls, less enthusiastic about cheering up Heba.

The toilets were empty, to Yugi's surprise, but it was the _men's_ toilets, so they rarely ever became busy. The door swung closed silently behind him, and when he spotted a large enough counter, he approached it. Unfortunately the counter tops were not made large enough as men were not expected to change diapers, so it was a small problem to set up his make-shift changing table.

"You really know how to chase people away, don't you?" Yugi teased, tickling Mana's soft stomach. The one-year old giggled softly and looked up with adoration shining in her crimson eyes. She looked more like Yami than him, he thought. Her eyes were a deep crimson, and Yugi could bet they would be sharp like Yami's once she grew up. Her hair was black, pitch and utter black, no blond or shades to be seen. She was beautiful.

Mana watched with silent superiority as Yugi put on her new diaper, pressing the sticky sides down to assure its hold on her little bottom. Her jump-suit was slipped back on her chubby limbs, and her hair pushed from her forehead with her head band. When she was clothed again, and the dirty nappy and wipes folded up, Yugi dropped it in the nearest trashcan, and sprayed it with air freshener as an after thought for the next people that walk into the bathroom.

After hearing her babbles of complaints, Yugi set her on her bottom against the wall, placing the toiletry bag in front of her as he quickly stepped off to the side to wash his hands in front of the mirror. He gazed off to the size to make sure she didn't magically topple off the counter, and rinsed his hands off quickly, eager to get back to his other 'little girl'

Shaking his hands free of water, he glanced up at his reflection on instinct for a stray hair or possible baby-poop that made its way onto his clothes, but the shock he got at the forgotten abut familiar reflection behind him scared the beating from his heart.

He clutched at his chest with a huge gasp of shock, and swirled around against the sink violently as he came face-to-face with a certain man he never thought, (and often hoped) he would ever see again.

That grey curtained hair, the tall structure, the million-dollar suit, and- an equally gob smacked expression...?

Before the smaller male stood Maximillion Pegasus, in all his rich and formal glory.

This was a road Yugi never wanted to go back down. He never wanted to be in that position again, or relive it in anyway, and as horrible as it was, he couldn't will away the vivid apparition.

He was strongly urged to flap his hands about and make the ghost dissolve back into the air, he even hoped it were a hallucination caused by the smell of the diaper, but no, it was real.

_He was real._

_He was there._

_Right there, just staring._

The cold surface of the counter ate into his back, adding to the icy storm that raged within him. He clutched his shirt like a life-line, unwilling to let go lest he lose control and do something he'll regret. Fear was a rare concept to him in the cosy paradise he now lived in, but it was not forgotten.

Looking into the man's face, Yugi felt the whirlwind of panic build up, but it was not in fear of the man inflicting on him harm or pain, rather, it was the fear of confronting this situation, and slightly shocking to him, the fear of the man meeting his family.

_Pegasus..._

Life had been good with Pegasus, fresh clothes, properly meals, games all day- it was perfect back then, Yugi could have made a life there. To this day, through his day dreams and nightmares alike, he could not decide if he could have ever fallen in love with Pegasus the way he fell for Yami.

The rich man had always been good to him, he never laid one finger out of place-except when it came to sex. Not that he purposely hurt him either, in fact, besides the usual discomfort and pain of sex, Pegasus had never been rough with him, he always tried his best to make their encounters pleasurable for him as well.

At the time Yugi had been extremely grateful, and would have married the man had he been asked, but that was all done robotically, to survive. He felt safe, and his meals were assured, so he knew that was what he had to keep.

And he probably would have kept it, had Pegasus' wife not returned to him after their ugly split. Things had been going so well, and suddenly she turns up out of nowhere, without warning, and tore his secure future away. She didn't know, of course, what consequences her actions had, Pegasus had been clear that he hadn't, nor intended to tell her about his affair with Yugi, so Yugi could not hold anger towards her.

After all, had that not happened as it did, he never would have found Yami. His savoir.

Yami was better, _way _better.

Oh yes, he'd go through it all again if he knew he'd land up with Yami.

But right now, Yami wasn't here, Pegasus was, what was he supposed to do? He wanted to run and hide, fade into the background until he could sneak away undetected. How could he face this alone? Yami was always there behind him, urging him on…but…maybe he had to do this alone, for a reason? Maybe…

What was Pegasus thinking? What was he thinking of him? What did he think of-OH CRAP!

With a raspy squeak Yugi swirled back around and grabbed hold of Mana and hauled her up to his chest, and turned back around in the same breath, a pant raising as he faced up to his past lover. He held onto his daughter tightly, and he knew for certain, that not even a tornado could separate them.

On the other end of Yugi's vision, Pegasus could not find the words to speak. In front of him stood the beautiful boy-no, man- that he had not seen in so many years. And _goodness_, how he'd grown.

The male had been nothing but skin and bone when he first found him in that grimy alley, always hungry and eager to please. Pegasus had taken pity on him, and took him in, fattened him up and- oh dear...

_...He had been pregnant when he...when..._

_...when he kicked him out..._

Guilt and regret gnawed holes in his chest everyday after he'd callously kicked out the pregnant boy. He really, really did regret it, he lost sleep over it, but when he plucked up the courage to send his men to look for Yugi, he could not be found anywhere, it was as if he had vanished.

Not a day went past that he hadn't thought of Yugi, but with Cecilia home in his arms once more he could not bring the boy back, at least, not in the same home...

But that was all in the past and it couldn't be changed, but the future could. And it was staring him in the face, with huge gorgeous amethyst eyes that held so much fear. But he wouldn't hurt him, so why was he was scared? It caused a pang of shame inside his chest.

The toilet felt like it had begun shrinking, leaving less and less space between them. The air almost crackled and popped, waiting to boil over with words buried inside the two males.

And, deciding it was only right, Pegasus took the weight of speaking first.

His lips parted reluctantly, and he breathed out the only word they would allow.

"…_Yugi._"

Instead of comforting, it caused more fear and anxiety over Yugi. He whined lowly, darting his eyes towards the door and back to his obstacle.

The poor thing looked terrified, and Pegasus could not blame him. It tortured him to see his ex-lover looking like this.

Briefly, Pegasus' eyes veered away from his face, and locked onto the child in Yugi's arms. A little girl, her hair raven black, and those eyes- glowing crimson. She looked somewhat like Yugi, was that his daughter? What happened to his son? What was his little name…Am…Atem! And-and…_their child_.

More guilt welled up inside the older man, and this time he thought of his only child, the child he conceived with the beauty before him, where was he? Or she, he didn't know. But everyday his thoughts would drift to the child he abandoned…

_How could he have done that…_

But now was his chance to find out. He promised to himself and fate, many years ago, that if given the chance, he would fix his wrong-doings over the boy and make up as best he could, and now, he was offered the chance.

_And crap…he was nervous._

"Y-Yugi? I…I can't believe it's you…-It-it's been so long-! I…I-…"

He'd practiced for years to forget, but it was all for naught. Pegasus' voice was as familiar as it was years ago, how could he ever forget it? He never did, he just blocked it from him conscious mind.

"Y-Yugi, I…I'm so glad I've found you, I-I tried to-to look for you a-after-but-I- no one knew where you disappeared to!"

Was that guilt Yugi heard vibrating in his patronising voice? Pegasus was stuttering, his even _looked_ nervous, why? He couldn't honestly feel bad for what he did, did he? The anger Yugi felt towards him was immense; the man had kicked him out in the cold, _while_ he was pregnant. He could have died, but Pegasus didn't seem to care, he never opened the door. He left him, abandoned him, and abandoned the child he made.

_Only an evil man could do that…_

That's what Yami said. Was it true? Maybe Pegasus was evil, but did evil men feel guilt?

The response from Yugi was minimal, which was expected, all he did was shift side to side and hold onto the child. The grey-haired man took a breath to calm himself, and took a tiny step forward- only causing to Yugi to jerked back and knock into the sink.

"Yugi, please-! Calm down, I'm not here to hurt you, I just want to talk to you."

"…" What was he supposed to say? What was he supposed to do? And more importantly, what did Pegasus want? _Really_ want.

"…Please, let me talk to you."

It took bravery, and a deep breath, but Yugi remembered the strong facts that he was no longer _with_ Pegasus, he needn't hold his tongue, or even respect him, so he was entitled to speak his mind. He was an equal in this world and no one, not even the rich Pegasus would hold him down anymore.

"…For what?"

Eye widening at Yugi's eventual response, Pegasus continued.

"Please, give me chance."

"_For what…_?" Yugi breathed with emphasis, speaking no louder than a whisper.

"…I…I am…so, very, _very_ sorry…Yugi."

"…a little late for that, Pegasus." Speaking his name sent a small surge of courage through the smaller male. He watched him with narrowed eyes, and made sure his voice was clear in case he needed to scream.

Shame washed over the taller male, and he nodded dismally. He brought his hands up to his stomach, and laced his fingers together, still holding that guilty expression.

"…I…I know. But I swore that if I ever saw you again I would right my wrongs."

"…Right your wrongs…?" Yugi rasped lowly. Confusion and anger hit him at once, leaving a very dangerous and not so friendly expression. Pegasus' own flickered, so Yugi took the chance to continue, "Y-you…you kicked me out…you…you just…you kicked me out, I had no where to go…how…you hurt me so much…"

Pegasus knew he wasn't talking about physical pain, he knew for a fact he never hurt him that way, but he did know the pain he caused the boy that night when he kicked him out had to be severely scarring. And it killed him, regret was a horrible emotion.

"…I know… I know, I know, I'm so sorry, Yugi. Please believe me, I _am_ sorry-"

"What do you want?" That was all he wanted to know. He had trusted the man, with his life, and he had let him down…

"…I want to make it right-"

"How would you-"

"Please, Yugi-! I want to try! I'm genuine and I do not lie when I say it killed me, every night, not knowing where you were. It _killed_ me, knowing I did what I did. I don't know how you made it but there must be an angel looking after you, and I wish to-to take over, and I'll look after y-"

"NO!"

Flinching back at the unexpected burst, Pegasus gaped, "I-I'm sorry?"

"I said 'no'…" Yugi whispered, patting Mana who had gotten a small shock. "I don't need you…I don't need you more…I don't want anything from you-"

"But Yugi-boy-"

"Don't call me that!"

"I-I- Yugi-"

"J-just leave me alone!"

He tried to be as strong as he could, but the tears came racing anyway. Not out of fear, he was just so _angry_. How could Pegasus ever make up for what he did? He left them for dead, without a second thought…He almost lost them their lives.

"…You almost killed us…me, my boy, and your daughter. You left us-"

"My what?"

Yugi blinked, his confused expression mirroring Pegasus' confounded expression. "…What?"

"You said 'your daughter', my daughter? We had a g-girl?"

If he had a brick Yugi would have hit himself over the head with it. Doing anything in anger was never a good idea, and now he'd revealed his daughter's identity. Well…not all of it. He grit his teeth at the slip, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised at Pegasus' expression. From his confounded state, he had grown a smile, his eye-brows raising a tad as a small twinkle etched into his eyes. He was…excited?

"Yugi, please, I must know-"

"You don't deserve to know anything. She could have been dead now, you wouldn't have known a thing!"

"I am sorry, I am _truly, very_ sorry, Yugi! Let me prove it!"

"You don't deserve it!"

No one said doing the right thing was ever easy, but he could not back down, not when his daughter was so close. He had to at least _try_ to fix things. He would most likely be shunned by his daughter, as he was to Yugi right now, but that was his punishment…he didn't want to be the bad guy forever.

He wanted to be the hero. Or at least…try.

"…I know I don't deserve it, but I want to pay you back for all those years I wasn't there. I can't imagine how hard it was for you-and for that I owe you everything, so _please_, I want to make things right."

Trust is not something to be fixed overnight; in fact it is one of the hardest things to fix. Trusting was something Yugi could not do easily, trust was what ruined his life over and over again, but if he was given the miracle of Yami in his life, perhaps Pegasus was truly repenting?

Pegasus was never horrible towards him…maybe…maybe he was just overly devoted to his wife. Yugi could not blame him for that, he _was_ only the '_other woman'._ But that did not give the former the right to abandon him when he was most vulnerable. What angered him the most was that he was betrayed and kicked out, despite his attachment and acceptance of the man, while pregnant, onto the streets, with his little son. He would not soon forget that.

And he hoped Pegasus wouldn't either.

"…I forgive you for everything-"

"Oh, thank you! Thank you-!"

"But not for you," Yugi amended, watching as Pegasus' happiness faltered, "but for me. If you hate someone, they have power over you. So I forgive you, for me, so _I_ can move on."

And Pegasus completely understood. "…I do not blame you, Yugi…I understand, and I'm grateful nonetheless. And I implore you to give me a chance,"

"…A chance for what?"

"I don't know how you live now, but I'm quite prepared to help you in anyway you need-"

Movement behind Pegasus stole Yugi's attention, and a huge sigh escaped him at the appearance of Yami through the toilet door. Said male stepped in, and halted when he saw Yugi backed against the sink, another man towering him a few feet away. Hearing the steps, Pegasus turned to the side to see who held Yugi's divine attention, and locked gazes with a crimson-eyed male.

_Crimson eyes, like the child._

It took Yami only a few seconds to recognize Pegasus and remember his part in the horror story Yugi called a 'past'. It took only two more seconds before he dashed up like lighting next to Yugi, and placed himself between them.

Yugi was highly comforted by his presence, but he knew just how much his husband wanted to wring Pegasus' neck.

Fury blazed like the fires of hell in Yami's blood-red eyes, glaring bombs at the pasty male in front of him. Yugi had never spoken ill of him, but the man had kicked him out like a dog, and fuck…Yami had always wanted to beat his ass to a pulp. Yugi always reproached him for those thoughts, but Yugi was too forgiving, too self-sacrificing, someone had to hold the grudge.

Itching to grab the man by his grey-hair and smash his face into the wall, Yami clenched his fists. "…What the fuck do _you_ want?" Rich or not, this man would get no easy escape for what he did.

It wasn't difficult to link that Yugi was with this man. The child in his arms clearly belonged to his angry man, and the rings corresponding on their fingers closed the issue. And Pegasus wasn't sure what this man was, possessive, or protective? Violence was boiling in his eyes, he just hoped he never looked at Yugi that way.

"…I…I am Maxi-"

"I know just who you are, I asked _what do you want_."

Yugi flinched at the harshness, but kept his gaze on Mana, who was staring straight at Pegasus.

"…Are you Yugi's…husband?"

"I am, do you have a problem with that?"

"…Only if you use this attitude with him."

"WHAT?"

"I don't know what you know of me," Pegasus droned, his expression darkening as he and Yami leaned closer towards one another, "but I intend on fixing my crimes towards Yugi, and if you are harming him in anyway-"

"How dare you! I would never harm Yugi! It was the bastards like you who harmed him! Do you know how much pain and trauma you caused?! You have a fuckin' nerve!"

Mana had begun to get worried as her father raised his voice, and began whimpering softly, and Yugi did not blame her. He felt like crying himself, more of his wounds were being torn open. Glancing up with watery eyes he was glad to see Pegasus looking intimidated, but he couldn't quite understand his sudden…'protectiveness'. Was he truly honestly trying to make up?

"I know what I did and I have apologized! And I shall apologize more-"

"Good! You deserve to apologize until the noose is wrapped around your neck!"

"I'm trying to amend what I did-!"

"You don't deserve to even _look_ at him! Yugi spent years trying to heal, and you think you can just appear and be forgiven?!"

Yugi stood in shock as the two men bickered. He bounced and patted Mana to calm her, but his eyes were fixed on Yami. He was being so protective, so brave, so fiery, it reminded Yugi why he loved him so much. No one, not even his own parents who left him in an orphanage stood up for him like this.

No one but Yami.

"Mr, please, I only need a chance-"

"You are coming nowhere near my family!"

"I'm sure my daughter would like to see her real father at least once in her life!"

"…IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK?!"

Yugi winced and backed away slightly, and almost chuckled in amusement as Pegasus did the same. Yami was boiling, his anger taking control, and if he didn't cool down, he would surely boil over.

He reached out with a small hand and placed it on Yami's arm, immediately gaining the man's attention. Yugi smiled, watching Yami's puckered soften face a tad. He shook his head with meaning, and rubbed his hand in a soothed motion.

"…I've forgiven him, remember? I forgave them all."

"It doesn't mean they have been exempted from punishment!" Yami hissed, but not with venom, with frustration.

"And we spoke about it, and you agreed not to pursue Pegasus."

"Yugi that was years ago, he needs to pay for his crimes!"

"And I will," Pegasus cut in, "If you give me the chance."

"Yeah, the chance between death row and life in prison!"

"Yami!"

"What? Maybe he needs to know what it's like to be raped-"

"He never-"

"I never raped him-!"

"Yugi was a minor, so it counts as rape whether was consensual or not. He was just a boy when you decided to treat him like a lover."

For that, Pegasus had no response. He knew what he did…he knew…He was a paedophile, he'd slept with an underage person…but at the time, he could not resist, he was a weak man, and Yugi was all too willing to please…he was never told no…

"…I know what I did…and I know I hurt Yugi, b-but I need to chance to make it up-P-please! I won't mess up- A-and I will not hurt Yugi, or make passes and suggestions, I swear my motives are clean!"

He sounded so sincere, how could Yugi not believe him?

Yami was more guarded. "…How can we trust you?"

"I only want to fix what I did. I know…I know I cannot offer any…any emotional help, or-or the time I lost, but…I know it's crude, but I'm wealthy, and surely I can repay you with money, as-as a start! Then once I've fixed that can hope to get closer-as friends!"

Yugi smiled. He didn't want Pegasus' money, he didn't want anything from him, but through this whole encounter Pegasus had not tried to hurt or manipulate him at all, even when they were alone. Would it be so bad to let him meet his daughter? He did apologize heartily, and he was still standing here enduring being visually murdered by Yami, perhaps he could be trusted.

"…I swear on my life, that all I want to do is help you."

"I should haul your ass to jail."

"I know, but if you must, let me change my will first."

"Your what?" Yami frowned.

"My will, so I can add Yugi to it before I lose rights to my money."

"…"

Was Pegasus being honest about this whole thing?

"…Are you…do you mean that?" Yugi asked softly.

"…I really do, Yugi. Give me a chance."

"You cannot just buy your way out!" Yami exclaimed. "That is cowardice!"

"So what would you suggest?" Pegasus shot back icily, "Me going to jail and Yugi and my daughter being left with nothing but bad memories? Would it not be better for me to attempt to right my wrongs and secure your family's life? I could give my daughter a bright future, and-and Atem! I remember that's sweet child…he…he is well, yes?"

Yami ground his teeth, but managed to answer maturely. "…Yes."

"Thank Goodness! Please, Mr…?"

"…Aten. Yami Aten."

"Mr. Aten, please, allow me to make up my crimes to Yugi, I swear I will do great things for him! And your family!"

It went against every fibre of Yami's being, but he could not see deceit in Pegasus' words, they rang true to the last letter. He could not deny the money could be useful, but he did not want to take it from him either. Then again…Heba was Pegasus' daughter, she deserved to suck every last penny from the bastard. And for his torment, so did Yugi…

So he accepted. He gave Pegasus the chance. Yugi was happy with his decision. After their encounter with the man, and reluctantly trading contact numbers, Yami rushed his family home, and sat them down to speak about it.

Yugi took it a lot more easier than he expected, he was calm and coherent, but agreed that Yami had to be present each and every time Pegasus was near any of them. Yugi could not blindly trust him, but he would give him the benefit of the doubt. He did not think Pegasus would harm any of them, but nothing should ever be underestimated.

The children, however, were a lot more shocked. Yusei wasn't affected, neither was Mana, but for Atem and Heba, it was a big development. Both teens knew that Yami was not their real father, of course, but they did not know _who_ their real father's were. Neither had cared much either, Yami was a father enough, but now that Heba's father wanted to come into their lives, it was a shocking development.

Yami made sure to rush them home before Pegasus could catch a glimpse of the children, he wanted Heba to be ready for this, he didn't want her to face it spur of the moment like Yugi had.

When Yami and Yugi had told her that her real father wanted to meet her, she was shocked. When they told her that her father was Maximillion Pegasus, she was stupefied. He was a famous and rich man, everyone knew him to a degree, and Heba had sure heard of him. It had taken the whole afternoon to explain everything to Heba and Atem, and prepare them for the meeting Pegasus was going to set up in his pending phone call.

Yugi had roughed out the edged of his past, of course, and simply told them Pegasus was an old boyfriend, and of course he had bumped his age up. He and Yami thought it best to keep his dark past from affecting the children, so he kept the focus on Heba. Knowing her father was a multimillionaire was not something she could grasp in a few minutes, so it took a few minutes of Yami's counselling to keep her calm and in control of her emotions.

It was no secret that she was excited though, she was bubbling with it, but she was also a little angry for her father not being in her life. But she knew that if he was sincere he would make it up by giving her whatever she wanted…and those three hundred dollar boots were a little closer in her grasp.

Yugi was excited too, but he was nervous. And whenever he grew silent from it, Yami was there right next to him, bringing out his voice.

XxXxXxXxXx

"…You are absolutely mesmerising, Heba, you're as beautiful as your mother-! I do pity that you inherited my hair, but hopefully that is all you got from me," Pegasus joked, a playful tone emphasising an undertone of dread at the thought.

Across from him sat his discovered daughter, Heba. Next to her, on her right, sat Atem. Yami sat next to Pegasus on his left, and Yugi sat next to him, making Yami the middle man. Yusei was running amok in the play centre attached to the restaurant, and Mana was fast asleep in Yugi's lap.

It was the very first meeting of Heba and her real father.

Yugi was nervous for Heba, he kept peering between the two main participants, but she was as cool as a cucumber.

Blush swept across the softness on her face, her lips turning up in the corners. Her 'real' father was certainly a strange man, in fact he was creepy, clapping his hands like a girl when excited and making 'ooh!' sounds when he approved. His one eye was always curtained by his hair-which by the way was the same colour tone as hers. Atem had whispered that maybe he wore an eye patch under the hair, then promptly shut his mouth at Yami's scolding.

Heba kept a cool head, and did her best not to keep thinking of Pegasus as the millionaire he was, but simply as her father. She attempted to remind herself of his wrongdoings in order to see him as simply a father. It was not a good thing to do, but to think of him as a father that dumped her and her mother for another woman and now suddenly wanted to jump back in their life was easier to image than a millionaire father. The thought made it easier to look at him, made him seem more human, it made the idea more palpable.

So, with a reminder not to dwell on the compliment, she gave a casual shrug and brushed it off. "I think my genes are just fine, hair and all. At least I won't notice when I go grey."

The table bubbled with chuckles at her witty quip, Pegasus' laughter topping it with a jovial atmosphere. "Hahaha! You certainly _are_ a bright young lady! I can already see the whole world within your grasp!"

"The whole world…?" she chuckled softly, glancing briefly at her two parents next to Pegasus, "I'm not into the whole 'Take over the world' stuff…I'd never have time for a hobby then."

As expected Pegasus erupted into laughter that high-lighted his approval. Whether he was genuinely impressed or simply being over-the-top excited, it was a little strange for a grown man. Amusing though.

"My goodness, how I regret my actions…" Pegasus truthfully did sound regretful, it made Yugi feel sympathetic, as well as Heba, but Heba was less forgiving. She was a teenage girl meeting the father that abandoned her, she was allowed to be.

"Maybe next time you'll think before cheating on your wife and failing to see to the consequences."

Both Atem and Yami looked away with a pained expression, sucking in a breath at the attack. Yami had a mind to chastise her for speaking in such a rude way to her father, but who wouldn't want to speak that way to someone who abandoned you when they could have simply stopped being selfish and face the consequences like a man? Then again…Pegasus wasn't very much of a 'man'.

Yugi deftly imitated the gaping of a goldfish, and glancing back and forth between father and daughter. Had _his_ daughter just said that? Was she possessed? Who told her she could be so disrespectful! She was not brought up like that-! Well, they _had_ taught her how to be strong and defend herself, but did this occasion count? What on earth did Pegasus think of that? He probably thought Yugi couldn't bring up children right!

"I-I- Oh…I- er…w-well…I-! I… er…yes…yes…-! I-I mean no! I won't be doing _that_ again! I certainly will not be-…er…uhhum…stepping outside my marriage again and there will _certainly_ be no more children. You four are plenty. I already have plans for your futures!"

"_You_ have plans?" Yami raised a brow.

"_Our_ futures?" Heba smiled.

"But of course!" the man exclaimed loudly. "All of you will never have to work a day in your lives if you so wish! It's the least I could do-!"

"Whoa, whoa, hold on, Pegasus." Yami interrupted, glaring duly at Atem who sported a wide grin before returning to his recipient. "You can't promise the kids that, are you crazy? They'd take it to heart and become nothing but lazy good-for-nothings, they need a goal in life to keep them on a straight path."

"Oh," was the blank reply. Yugi giggled into Yami's arm at his ex-lover's surprised expression, and shook his head at his childish folly.

"Hey, I wouldn't mind becoming a good-for-nothing." Atem admitted with a corny grin.

"Which is exactly why I've been putting away your college fees, mister," Yami counted, "No child of mine will become a coach potato."

"Yeah, why don't you do some sports?" Heba taunted.

Atem's grin faded, replaced by a common glare he usually gave her when they squabbled. "…You know I'm not good at sports, I'm like mom, I'm not built for it."

"That's rubbish, there is nothing wrong with your build,"

"Heba, we're the same size now, and you're younger than me. AND you're a girl. I'm not the sports type'a guy."

Before Heba or Yugi could jump in to raise his self esteem, Pegasus butted in, slinking his fingers together to rest his chin on them. "Oh? Then do you like?"

Atem took over the Goldfish role for a few seconds, but hung his head with a half-hearted shrug and a subdued mumbled of "…Nothing yet…"

Again, beating the others to the punch was Pegasus, and he was quick to comfort Atem, and promised him he could take as much time as he needed to figure it out, apparently he had 'potential' locked inside him or something.

Yugi was truly amazed but grateful that Pegasus paid attention to his other children as well; it somehow…helped to make up for the past.

"…Though…Heba…I truly ask for your forgiveness. I should have been there all those years for you all, I should have been a proper father…I regret what I did, but I hope that you can one day forgive me."

"…I do forgive you, it would be silly of me not to. But I can't just… act like you've been here all along-"

"Oh, no! No, no, dear of course not! I completely understand that! Which is why, if you give me the chance, I will work overtime to make it up to all of you! I made the mistake once, but I will not make it again!"

Leaning back with her brother, both teens stared with wide eyes at the man standing abruptly from the table, watching in amusement as he placed a hand on his million-dollar suit clad chest, "Heba, my daughter, please forgive me and let me make it up to you?"

Heba would have laughed if she were a by–stander, but this was a little too serious to joke about. She could not reject his wish, the man wanted to be in her life, _their_ lives, so why deny him that? He _was_, in her view, obligated to make up for all the years anyway, so she was right in accepting.

"…I forgive you. And I'd like it if you got to know us better."

"But of course! We'll have outings and pic nics-oh! And 'game day'! Certainly a game day! We will bond in no time!"

"I'm sure we will," Yami hummed with a small smile, looking down to Yugi with a comforting squeeze, one that Yugi was al too happy to lean into.

"Good! Well, in preparation for our next meeting, I'd like to bring you all presents, so what would you like?"

"I'd like-"

"Atem, hush," Yugi scolded, frowning lightly at his oldest son who quickly hung his head. "Pegasus, there is no need for that."

"I'm doing it because I want to," the man stressed, "I have many birthdays and Christmases to make up for,"

"Still," Yami added, "You can get to know us without that."

"...But I can still get some presents anyway, you won't forbid it will you?"

Both Yugi and Yami were tempted to say 'Yes, we should forbid it', but with the pleading look from the children all gave them they could do was sigh and give Pegasus his way.

"Yay! Excellent! Okay boys and girls, what will it be!"

"I'd like-OW!"

"Ladies first, you moron! I'd the new Gucci boots, the Eskimo ones? And a new tennis set, my rackets are getting worn out. Or...is that too expensive-?"

"Not at all! Not at all! I owe you so much more! Is there anything else?"

"Well I-" It took only one look from her parents to blush and remind herself about control, so she shut her mouth and shook her head, "No, thanks..."

"Well, if you change your mind...Atem?"

"...Um...could I have games?"

"Games? what kind?"

"...well, I've got my pocket money saved up to upgrade my computer, but I'd have to save forever to get the games I'm upgrading for-"

"Oh just spill it, boy! You know I could never refuse."

"The Sims 3...and its expansions-"

"Oh my gosh! How come I didn't think of that!" Heba exclaimed.

"Heh, you snooze you lose,"

"Oh shut up,"

"Hey, hey, manners," Yami reminded.

"Sorry..."

Pegasus seemed to be impressed even with their squabbles, and never dropped his smile when looking at them. "You two are adorable. And of course you shall get it! I'll get you both the games! Heba is your computer advanced enough?"

"Um... I don't have one. Atem has because he really likes gaming; I usually just play games on the family computer."

"You don't have a computer, or lap top?" Pegasus gasped. He sounded just like a drama queen, making Yami roll his eyes.

"it's no big deal. I just preferred my tennis stuff-"

"Well don't worry! Daddy Peg will get you all your own ones! Atem, would you like my men to take yours in for super upgrades?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Atem!"

"Sorry mom..."

"They're teens, Yugi, which teenagers do not cuss?" Pegasus joked.

He was right, but that is not how _these_ teens were brought up.

"Heba and Atem know better." Yami hummed, passing 'the look' to the teens.

"Sorry," they mumbled again.

"Dear me...the mood is morbid...-how about ice cream!"

And so their first meeting went much better than expected.

Yugi managed through it by limiting contact with his ex, but he was genuinely surprised that Pegasus was indeed interested in the child. Secretly Yugi had panicked silently through the night, worrying about dressing with as many clothes as possible and enduring those beady brown eyes- but...they never made it to him. The only time Pegasus looked at him was to compliment him on his beautiful and amazing children, otherwise he rarely laid an eye on him.

It confused Yugi, but perhaps the man really did love his wife and had repented. Their time before was different. Cecilia had left him for a few months, apparently they were close to divorce, so Pegasus obviously became lonely and sought out for another companion in the dread that he were to get permanently divorced.

And this time Yugi had a husband. He was sure Pegasus knew that Yami would knock his lights out if he tried anything. But after the delightful day he felt there was no need for that, Pegasus had played by the rules and been 'a good boy'.

He was highly impressed by the teens' good marks in school and their little talents here and there, and pried innocently into their lives, rejoicing in the happiness and success they did have. The millionaire often complimented Yami on doing such a good job on raising them, and still giving them everything they needed and almost everything they wanted.

There lunch went smoothly, and without interruption. They only people that hovered with Pegasus' guards and house maids, making sure everything was secret from prying eyes and that there were enough snacks.

Yugi did not want the public to know just yet, and Pegasus did not mind agreeing. They decided to keep it hidden for now, at least until they were all used to one another and would know how to handle with paparazzi. He did not feel like a celebrity, of course, 'the kid that had Pegasus' baby', but rather he knew just how much publicity a man like Pegasus would receive in a situation like this, and he couldn't escape it being Pegasus' ex and mother of his child.

However, the man was very gracious about it and agreed not to flaunt their secret, as it would end up disastrous for him as well being the man who slept with just a boy. And so they kept it as much a secret as possible.

Following their future meetings, Pegasus stayed true to his word and eventually became a member of their family.

It was not easy, but he proved his benevolence, and won the title of being Heba's father. Only in essence though, she still referred to Yami as 'dad', and him as Mr. Pegg.

He and Yugi formed a new friendship, but Yugi set his boundaries and had Yami right next to him whenever Pegasus was there talking and chatting obliviously to him. He did not hold it against Pegasus for being less effected, but victims always held onto the wounds longer. The fact that he and Pegasus had intimate before could not be over looked. His insides would tighten whenever a memory hit him; Pegasus on top of him, heavy breathing, the burning…it made him uncomfortable. But Yami was always there, and he would burrow into his chest for comfort, and strangely, he was relieved when Pegasus quite openly praised their relationship.

The two men had slowly formed an alliance. Yami was a tough nut to crack, but eventually he conceded that Pegasus would cause no harm. He waited for an opportunity to beat the man with his baseball bat, but it never came. They got along just enough to avoid fights, which neither purposely started.

Pegasus was highly impressed with Yami's love for Yugi, and Yugi's strength for surviving all he had, and made it a point to never give them even a hint of trouble in that department. In fact, he acted much like a child, entertaining the children with games and activities, just like Yugi remembered.

Games, games, games. It was a passion both Yugi and Pegasus shared. The latter made it a habit of having a 'game' day, and each time the family would engage in a few hours of playful and rivalled games, of all sorts. Being the millionaire he was, he could afford to have Disneyland dragged to his backyard, so no game was out of his reach.

On that note, the next few months that followed after the first meeting were astounding. Staying true to his word, Pegasus held nothing back. Once he met the family, and the children had gotten used to him, Pegasus had-after a long debate with Yami and Yugi, funding the remainder of their lives. Yugi was perfectly content with how they were already living, it was just right considering their family size, but none of them could deny they were happy when they moved into their new house.

Pegasus had picked out a large and luxurious house near his own in his fancy neighbourhood, and bought it with a few meagre signatures. The plot was massive; Yugi almost fainted at first sight. Each person had their own room, with adjoining bathrooms. There were rooms of all sorts: lounges, living rooms, studies, a massive kitchen, art rooms, even a whole room dedicated to gaming. Outside there was an abundance of running area, a pool, three garages, a huge playground, and to Heba's personal happiness, a tennis court. Apparently Pegasus had ordered one to be built, and to Yugi, that was a very big sign of his effort.

It was overwhelming, and Yugi tried a few times to reject it all, and Yami backed him up. But Pegasus would have none of it, and gave even more.

He that swore all of Yugi's children, Yusei and Mana included, would never need to worry about their futures. They would all follow their dreams, funding by Pegasus of course, and Heba even joked she might take on professional Tennis. Which caused Pegasus to gush over it and ponder about hiring a personal trainer, already speaking about future matches and her stardom. He was impressed at her talent, and extremely proud.

Atem was not forgotten either, and once he opened up, he revealed he loved designing, drawing and graphics were his talent. Overly eager as usual, Pegasus dragged him off, under Yami's supervision, and showing him how his duel card business was run. He offered Atem a job in the future after studying the right courses, and even hinted at him being an heir to his company, alongside Heba, who was would be the rightful inheritor. Atem accepted it, of course, and due to the new funding, he was able to pursue his hobby for designing with the latest technologies installed in his bedroom, compliments of Pegasus.

The two younger children were lavished with toys, pets and treats whenever they wanted it. He assured Yugi their futures were as bright as Heba's and Atem's. And Yugi was grateful. He hated that they'd let this man give them so much, but Pegasus had made it official, and he and Yami had written and signed a few contracts that gave them ownership of everything Pegasus bought them, so he had no leverage over them.

Yami had gotten jealous at once stage, he was jealous that Pegasus was giving his family a hundred times the amount he ever could. But Yugi was always in his arms, and reminded him that all those material things did not matter. What mattered was that Yami had been there for them when they were destitute, he took them in and accepted them without wanting anything in return, and that was what was more important. And Yugi never failed to make sure his children knew it too. Heba and Atem still saw Yami as their father, and still ran to him for trivial things like "Dad! I got a splinter in my toe!" or "Dad please make us pop corn!". It is always the thought that matters, and Yami had done more for them than any man would ever.

Cecilia, had of course, been told by Pegasus about his ex-lover and their lovechild, and could do nothing but accept it. She could never conceive for him, so she held her tongue when she saw the happiness in her husband's eyes when he gushed on about his beautiful daughter. She was introduced to this girl, Heba, and her little family, and she could not deny they were good people.

Yami was happy to know Pegasus did indeed love his wife, and skipped for joy when he embraced her, it relieved him of his worry of Pegasus vying for Yugi.

Overall, Yugi was absolutely happy. He never stressed another day, nor did Yami, and he spend his days playing out in the lush gardens with Yusei and Mana while Heba and Atem attended some new fancy private school, compliments of Pegasus. Yami kept his job, but drove to work in more style because of his birthday present from Pegasus, which happened to be a sleek, black beauty with crimson wheels. He'd of course first tried to return the car, but the little letter from Pegasus inside it warmed his heart:

_To Yami,_

_I thank you dearly for looking after Yugi, my daughter, and his son, when I failed to._

_I will never be able to replace you in their lives, nor outlive my guilt, but I am eternally grateful._

_You are Heba's father, and I thank you for bringing her up as such a lovely young lady._

_I hope we can be friends for many years to come, and I wish you a long happy marriage to sweet Yugi._

_Ps. Enjoy the car, but lock the garage door if you invite your husband in with you, _

_there are too many tots in your house to make that mistake._

_With care, Pegasus_

Well…at least the first part warmed his heart.

Nonetheless, their lives took a turn for the better, perhaps forgiveness really was a key to freedom. And wealth, it seemed.

Pegasus paid, in secret from the public, a large amount to keep the rape charges off his back, but did it happily, it helped clear his conscious. He had his daughter in his life, and a new family, he could finally sleep peacefully, knowing the tiny teen he had abandoned all those years ago was now a grown man, safe and healthy just a few blocks away.

The same couldn't be said for Yami though. Ever since they slept in their new comfy bed, Yugi would ravish him for hours upon hours, just to stare into each other's eyes in the after glow and whisper sweet nothings. Yugi made it a personal mission to remind Yami of his importance in his life, and never looked at Pegasus more than necessary. He pampered Yami more than was needed, but also happily relaxed when Yami chose to return the favour, and often demanded a regular shoulder massage.

But besides all, they were happy, and content, and Yugi could not hope for a better life. It was a difficult adjustment, but he pulled through, with his family, and his inner strength and humility.

One more ghost had dissolved from the broken background he had, and today that ghost had transformed into a new form of hope and support, especially after he engaged in counselling lessons with Yami, AND Pegasus. They'd agreed it was for the best, to get everything out in the open, between them at least, not the children. Yami had not enjoyed what transpired through those sessions, the images haunted him, but they led to their healing, and he was relieved there was no blood involved the tale. He just couldn't stop cringing at the image of Pegasus naked.

Yugi laughed at him when he admitted it, and when answering, Yugi said he had always done the same.

And at the end of everyday, Yugi and Yami would head off to bed together, their hands linked, gazing with nothing but pure love, and unrivalled trust, for one another.

"…I love you, Yugi."

"I love you, Yami."

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Thank you for reading and reviewing, I appreciate it! One more chapter to go!


	3. The end of the Past

I do not own YuGiOh

**Part 3: The End of the Past**

Sighing in hidden relief, Yugi tilted his head back, and inhaled a deep lungful of air. He arched his shoulders forward as he pushed his back out, moaning as it popped. His joints were officially stiff, his vision blurred from watching two 3D movies in a row. They had planned a family day, one that the kids could dictate- which lead to an over load of cotton candy, toy stores, and cartoon films. Ironically, it was the youngest kids who scheduled the day, Yusei and Mana. Yugi and Yami were perfectly happy making them happy, though the two teens were much less enthusiastic.

It was now four years after Pegasus had entered their lives, and things had certainly changed for the better. Yugi was now thirty-two years old, he was still small, but his masculine side had eventually settled in, along with a small moustache and more definition to his lean form. He was still beautiful, very attractive- Yami continuously said that he matures like wine; becoming richer and more refined each year.

Mana, their youngest daughter, was now five, and Yusei was nine. They were beautiful children, Mana had a doll and puppy obsession, and Yusei had a motorbike obsession, even though Yugi forbade him from going near one. Yusei looked so like his parents, and yet had his own swagger, he was one handsome young man.

The older two had bloomed spectacularly over the years. Atem was now a handsome fellow of nineteen, and despite his worries, he made it to Yami's height. He was the regular Casanova with the ladies, and a complete genius when it came to technology. He had accepted a role in Pegasus' company and eventually he came to resemble the man somewhat, choosing high tailored suits and briefcases instead of jeans and sneakers. Heba on the other hand, had become quite the modern warrior, specializing at a dozen types of martial arts, self-defence, and sports at age seventeen. Yugi was extremely proud of his children, grateful to Pegasus, and eternally indebted to Yami.

Their family day had gone well, besides Atem's complaints at the movies and Heba's sarcastic retorts.

It was nearing the afternoon, and Yugi felt they should be heading home; he wanted to cook a proper dinner after all the junk they'd had. Yami had gone off with the younger children to get the car, Atem and Heba were at the ATM.

The wind had picked up, showering the streets in a whirlwind of brown leaves. The neighbourhood was quiet for 4pm in the afternoon, Yugi supposed everyone was still enjoying their Saturday at a special venue.

The air was fresh and he cherished each breath. The sky was already darkening, rain was sure to follow.

Yugi rocked back on his heels, glancing up and down the street idly. There was an icy chill settling in the air, but his woolly jersey kept him from suffering the elements. He hummed, acknowledging the end of another great day, smiling instinctively.

Glancing back down to the right, he extended his smile a while longer in curtsey for an elderly man that was passing him by. The aged and greyed man looked up, his drawn face and sunken, his bones protruding through his transparent skin. There was no emotion on his face, it was a stoic mask, his brown eyes dull and dreary.

If Yugi didn't know better, he'd say the man was very ill, living in his last days. Pity and sympathy spiked, and his expression softened for the man. He felt a small twinge in is chest when the elder met his gaze, and after a few silent seconds he looked away, he didn't want to seem forward. Silence pursued, Yugi tightened his grip on himself against the cold, waiting for the man to appear on his left side.

Seconds ticked on, and he still didn't see movement in his peripheral vision. His brows twitched somewhat, and he looked ever so lightly to the left, seeing no sign of the man. He frowned, and felt the hair on the back on his neck stand simultaneously. A familiar shiver took over him; it certainly was going to be cold tonight.

The atmosphere became awkward, to the point where he dropped his gaze and slowly, very slowly, directed his attention back to the right. There was no reason to be feeling awkward, but where was the man if he hadn't continued walking, and if he had stopped, what was the reason? The thought was weird, but it was only an old man, not some thug.

Despite trying to reassure himself, Yugi glanced over his right shoulder cautiously and almost stepped away when he found the man standing behind him. Once more, they locked gazes, and this time Yugi could not help but turn around and take a step back, staring at the man with a guarded and confused expression. It irked him that this stranger was staring holes into him, it was rather rude, but he couldn't be rude to the man either, perhaps he needed help.

Neither man spoke, the only sounds in the air were those of the wind, and distant cars from around the blocks, which Yugi began to sorely wish for their company. He had watched one too many horror films, what if this man was some sort of creature, waiting to kill and eat him? Mentally, he rolled his eyes at the ludicrous thought, and recomposed himself. He drew his arms back to his body and straightened up.

The connection their eyes shared was strained and yet…veiled. Those brown eyes were so _familiar_ yet…_ancient_. Yugi couldn't put his finger on it. He was not feeling particularly comfortable with some stranger staring at him, but he didn't know what to say. The man was looking at him as if trying to peer into his soul, it was unnerving and made him edgy.

Eventually he couldn't take it anymore, parting his lips reluctantly and forcing out a few words.

"…Can I help you, sir?"

All at once the old man's face swarmed with different emotions, completely adverse to his previous stoic appearance. Yugi thought that perhaps he was mentally challenged, and quickly glancing towards the shopping mall for any sign of Yami, then quickly looked back at his company. He shifted uneasily as he was studied like a puzzling object, but didn't notice the glare settling over his own face.

The expressions flashing past the man's face were incomprehensible, none too inviting, but it settled on a heavy frown of sadness. It bothered Yugi, and again he glanced around.

Showing something more than stiff expressions, the man shook his head and took a pained step forward.

"..._Yugi_."

His voice was raspy, aged, and hoarse. Yugi didn't recognise it, nor did he recognize the man's lined face, how did the man know his name?

He didn't know what to make of that, so he leaned away, confused and uncomfortable.

The man brought his trembling hands together, shifting side to side. He couldn't look away, he could not look away from the younger man, not even for one second. Never had he thought he would see the small male again, he had, with a heavy heart, assumed him dead. He hadn't want that for the boy, but he had never found any trace of him after he left…

"…Yugi…"

Uneasiness and impatience scrambled around in Yugi's gut. "…How do you know my name?"

A sound escaped the thin papery lips, relieved at the response, and intrigued at the same time. "…You…you don't recognize me…? You look just as you did…all those many years ago. But you've grown much I see…"

Yugi was almost relieved when a chorus of coughs interrupted the frail man, but it turned to sympathy when each cough became harsher and coarser. The man clutched at his chest as he coughed his lungs out, his expression pulled in agony. It was a frightening sight, but Yugi was rooted in the spot.

Eventually the coughing died down and the man sucked in deep breathes like a starving man, and after getting his breath back, he turned his exhausted face back to the younger.

"…D-do you need to go to the hospital?"

The elder's mouth twitched on the side, almost forming a smile, and he dragged his head his from left to right. "…No dear boy…"

Yugi's eyes widened at the familiar name, his body going stiff with blurry nostalgia.

"My days are on their last…no medicine or doctor can help me now. I am incredibly grateful…that I finally have a chance to see you one last time."

No, something was not right, not right at all. The situation was becoming too awkward for his liking; the hair on the back of his neck would not soften. How did this man know him? He spoke as if they knew each other, and not in a friendly way. It wasn't right.

"…How do you know me?" he was happy with the strength he managed to muster up in his voice, but he didn't know if his face showed the same intensity. He was nervous, he was unsure, maybe even scared.

"…It's daddy, Yugi…its me."

At that moment, the world stopped, screeching to a bone-chilling halt. The scrambling in Yugi's gut intensified, maximized a thousand times as the sky and cemented ground traded places, swirling around his dizzy vision. His hands dropped to grab at his stomach, a deep tremor beginning from is core and rattling out until it surfaced his skin.

He knew there was no way it was his _real_ father, the man wouldn't be able to even recognize him, but he sorely wished it was his real father…because if it wasn't his real father, there was only one other man that could claim to be his father.

Forcing himself to relax, Yugi used a technique Yami had taught him, and assessed his emotions before reacting in anyway.

He was scared. …No, not scared…he… he was surprised, shocked…and worried. Yes, he was worried. What did the man want from him, how had he found him? He wasn't particularly scared however, the man was old and frail, he couldn't hurt them, but his mere presence made Yugi uncomfortable. If this was the same man, he was feeling _very_ uncomfortable. Their years together were not something Yugi cared for, he wished they'd never happened, but by now he was over them, and all he wanted was to forget them and live peacefully.

_This man was a ghost…a ghost of his past…when would he rest?_

"…Do you not remember daddy?"

_Daddy_…the word made Yugi sick.

And angry…_it made him livid_.

"…You are _not_ my father."

The man blinked, leaning closer as if he hadn't heard properly, and his stoic expression returned. "…Perhaps you were a bit too young to remember-"

"I remember you just fine," Yugi snapped, his hands falling from his midsection, balling into fists, "You're the demon that ruined my childhood, my _life_, how can anyone forget the things you did?

Clearly, the man had not expected that. He probably expected Yugi to be that small and naïve child that he had brought him up to be.

It was silent for a few stressed moments, then the man spoke. "…I tried to help you."

"H-help? _Help_? You ruined my life! How the fuck do you call that _help_?"

Taken aback, the man stepped back, ogling in shock. Yugi breathed heavily, his fear drawing away to make space for the dormant anger welled up. He wanted so badly to punch the man's lights out, make him hurt, make him see the pain he caused, but how could he when the man was clearly defenceless?

"…What do you want?"

"… …I just…-"

"Here to taunt me? To remind me of the past? I don't want to hear it. That part of my life is well over and I want it to say that way, if you don't mind."

The pure venom dripping in his voice was enough to kill a cobra, he was mildly surprised the old man didn't keel over and die instantly. Not that he had wished that, but the dark side inside his heart would have encouraged it, had he not been such a positive person.

"…Yugi-"

"No, I don't want to hear it! It's over, it's done, I-I- I… I'm done with it."

As much as he wanted to stay angry and pissed off, but his emotions always made him cry, and angry tears sprang forth.

Ripping the males out of their trembling connection a car suddenly parked just behind Yugi, who had his back to the road. He spun around, on edge, but he was comforted by the familiar maroon shade of the family car. He sighed in relief, and gave Yami a pleading look through the glass that separate them. The latter gave him a light and questioning look, not quite noticing the older man, and turned to say a few words to the children in the back before turning off the engine and stepping out.

Yugi didn't step back to allow him space, but crowded him, grabbing onto his wrist like he usually did when he was uncomfortable. Yami recognized the gesture, but it had been so long since he'd seen such a reaction. Noticing another presence, he looked up. In an automatic response to being taught manners, Yami nodded in respect to the elder. The man stared back at him, blankly and silently.

Yami's brow furrowed, and he looked back to his husband, "Yugi? Is something wrong?"

Yugi wanted to scream "_YES! This is the bastard that hurt me!_" but he couldn't. He didn't know _what_ to say.

"Can I help you?"

The old man studied Yami briefly, noting the clothes, the car, and the children in the back seat. "…Are you Yugi's spouse?"

Nodding, Yami slinked an arm around Yugi's waist. "I am. And you are?"

Avoiding the question, the man gave a hum of approval, "…Yugi chose well, I am proud."

Anger struck in Yugi's glossy orbs, Yami frowned and visually begged for an explanation.

Aged eyes glanced at the car, "Are those your children?"

"…Mine and Yugi's, yes. I'm sorry, but I don't seem to know you…" he threw a hint out, but the response was not wholly satisfying.

"…I am no one… I will be nothing soon."

Crimson eyes filled with confusion, and dropped down for an answer, "Yugi?"

Yugi remained silent, staring widely and reluctantly at the man. He held tightly onto Yami, but he didn't feel any more shielded than when he was alone.

Suddenly, approaching their huddle was the two older children, Atem and Heba. Yugi whined in the back of his throat and ground his teeth together at their arrival. He did not want this confrontation to happen, even though he had discussed it with the children already. As Atem and Heba matured, the topic of Atem's father came up, and how it all started, so a few months back Yami and Yugi had sat them down and explained in all as softly as they could without scarring the kids. Atem took the information worse than Heba did, seeing as the unknown man was his father, but put it from his mind since it was all in the past.

But now…how would the poor children react?

Smiling handsomely, unaware of the mood, Atem gave a shrug, "We ready to go?"

Instantly, Yugi's protective side sprang to attention. "Get in car."

Atem frowned at the harsh tone, giving his father a quizzical expression, Heba bowing to the stranger with them, "Good evening, sir,"

As proud as Yugi was for his daughter remembering manners, he did not want her anywhere near this particular man, "G-get in the car," he stuttered.

The old looked up curiously, and ran his dull eyes over the youth. "…Yugi, are these yours too?"

"Don't speak my name!" The outburst came before he could stop it, he hadn't meant to crack in front of his kids. All eyes were on him, but he didn't have the strength to compose his features, he was much too distraught.

He looked up at Yami's shocked face- he needed to leave. "Y-Yami I want to go,"

Frowning, the elder raised a hand, "Please, just…five minutes-"

Yami had never seen Yugi speak like this to an elderly person, he was very shocked. His little partner looked extremely distressed. "Yugi, what's wrong, who is this? How do you know this man?"

"I-I don't want to talk about this now…"

"Mom who's this?" Heba asked, only to receive an angry retort from their mother.

"Just get in the car!"

"Yugi," Yami started, giving Heba a reassuring look.

"Yugi…" the old man sighed, "I will die soon, just give daddy five minutes-"

"YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!"

Atem and Heba all but jumped back, gasping at the frantic state of their mom. Yami tightened his grip on Yugi and drew him closer, attempting to calm him down, and only then did he register the words that were spoken.

…_Daddy_?

Yugi's face crumpled from rage to helplessness, and he tugged on Yami's shirt, "Y-Yami…" he just wanted to go home, he didn't want to see his foster father any longer, he didn't want the man to look at him, or his family.

Siren alarms went off all around Yami's mind, blasting out memories that he had long pushed from his mind to make place for happier thoughts. He knew Yugi had never known his real father, and he knew that he wouldn't be reacting like this to his _real_ father. No… such reactions were prompted by memories and happening that left a huge gash in all their subconscious's. "…You…you're Yugi's foster father?"

Surprise flashed over the lined face, but a calculating look followed, "…You know who I am?"

A vicious scowl set on Yami's handsome face, the ferocity of a raging bull entering his being. "I know all about you, you disgusting excuse for a human!" It was no wonder why Yugi was so freaked out, and to see him like this after so many years of healing was infuriating. Elder or no elder, Yami was livid. He lunged out of a whim, growling angrily to get his point across. He was pleased to see the man stumble a few steps back, and felt a bunch of hands grabbing onto him before he could make it to the old man.

Yugi cried out and placed himself in front of his husband while Atem and Heba restrained him, the two in the sporting frightened expressions.

Atem grunted as he yanked his father back, scowling with impatience and nervous worry, "Whoa dad! Practice what you preach, you can't beat on an old man."

"This man is a monster! Let go of me!"

"Yami, c-calm down!"

"What's going on?" Heba cried out, glancing fearfully between he parents, tightening her grip on Yami's arm.

The old man looked away from the rabid father, and gave Heba a once-over with a smile, "…You're a pretty young lady…you look like your mother."

Yugi gasped and gaped at the audacity, and turned to face his demon, "Don't speak to her!"

"How did you find us?!" Yami growled, panting heavily in his state, giving in to his children's tugging.

"…I was simply taking a walk, I haven't known of Yugi's location for years, not since…"

"…You make me _sick_," Yami spat, "Sick!"

"Dad! What the hell is going on?" Atem demanded. He had never seen his father this angry in a very long time; it made him uneasy.

Yami jerked out of the grips, yanking away from Atem a little harder than he did from Heba, and snarled over his shoulder, "Get in the car!"

"But dad-"

"Get in the fucking car!"

Yugi and Heba gasped, but Atem held his ground, "We're not children! Who is this?"

Yugi dreaded that question, he had never wanted the children to meet his foster father…_never_. But now that it was happening, it was inevitable, the can of worms had burst open.

Yami honestly did not know what to say. This was Yugi's choice, not his, but he still wanted to make it disappear. He looked at Yugi, who met his gaze, and gave him the chance to choose.

…He might as well get it over with, Atem was a smart boy, he'd figure it out anyway. "…A-Atem…this is your r-real father…"

…

… …

Silence. Yugi's gut churned, and he looked into his children's faces, finding shock plastered, along with ebbing disgust from Atem's side. Yami was breathing easier, his attention now on their oldest child, waiting for a reaction, in which he would most likely have to restrain the kid as well.

Atem bore holes in the old man, who stared back with small tired eyes. Deep down, the elder did not expect acceptance, he knew he was going to be rejected, he knew it, he knew he deserved it. He was surprised that his time with Yugi resulted in such a handsome and imposing son, he was…happy… that he had not managed to perform that abortion.

When Atem found his voice, it was cold, and harsh, yet his face was blank, empty. "…This man? My…father?"

"…My son?"

More anger seeped into Yami. '_Son?_' he mentally scoffed, this man had no right to call Atem his son. "This is the child you tried to kill, you bastard, the child Yugi was pregnant with when he ran away!"

Yugi cried out and grabbed at his hair as such hated memories were spoken of, and dropped his gaze in defeat.

Atem's eyes widened, "…tried to kill? You didn't tell about that!" he shot Yami a glare of accusation.

"That's not an easy thing to tell someone!" Yami retorted.

The old man felt his chest begin to tighten, and he shook his head weakly, "I-I was only thinking for Yugi, he was too young for a child,"

"You should have thought of that before you did what you did! You disgust me!"

"I did what I did because Yugi was not made to be independent, I could see it in his eyes… in his personality, Yugi will always need someone to look after him…"

Yugi looked up, and for a second, he almost believed it. It was just like his youth…just like when he was a child…when he was being brainwashed.

Yami snarled at the man, giving one of his dirtiest looks possible, "Shows what you know."

The old man dropped his gaze with a silent surrender. Yugi cringed as he tried to keep strong, keep the tears at bay, but with one look at Atem it failed, and his heart tightened at the cold expression his son held.

"You're the man that started everything? You're the man that hurt mom?"

"…You…you do not resemble me much."

Atem smirked, looking just like an evil version of Yugi, "Thank God, or I might just have gone home to kill myself."

"Atem!" Yugi cried out, clutching at his shirt in panic.

"No, he needs to hear this!" Atem had spent a long time thinking about what he would say if he ever met his real father, he had grown and matured and the reaction he gave now was not one he planned. He had respect for his elders, but for this man, right now, he was wearing his business mask. "I don't care that you're my father, an elder, _or_ that you're _dying_, I say good riddance."

The situation became too much, and Yugi burst into tears at his son's reaction. Heba was quick to console him, and drew him into a tight hug, staring widely at her brother.

"You deserve to burn in hell for what you've done to my mother, AND to me! I had a fucked up childhood because of you! If dad hadn't found us we'd probably be dead now, and I hope that plays in your conscious in your _last damn seconds_!"

Yami's own head was swirling, he didn't know whether to cry with Yugi or punch the car. Instead he reached out and grabbed onto Atem's shoulder, "Alright let's go, get in car Atem!"

"Dad, let go-"

"In the car!"

"…I am…I am sorry, Yugi, I am very sorry…"

Yami grit his teeth and momentarily let go of his son in order to point a finger at the man as he pulled Yugi to his chest. "Don't speak to him!"

"I am Yugi…please…I-I-"

Now ignoring the man, Yami sniffed sourly and grabbed Heba as well, shoving the two in his arms towards the vehicle, "Get in the car Yugi, Heba."

Tears brimmed over his beautiful amethyst eyes as he stared at his foster father, watching the man pat at his left breast, "I am…I am…"

"Yugi," Yami called, regardless of their proximity.

_Forgiveness_… it set all free, didn't it? If he could forgive all the other men, he had to forgive this one, right? He had told himself many times that he did, and he tried to remember each time he thought about it, but it was different this time…he was standing in the presence of the man that started it all.

All he wanted was for it to be over, and true to his word the old man did look like he was on his death bed, and in a few hours they would all be safe in their home…so why prolong this torture? The past was the past, the man was clearly suffering, each step or shift causing him pain.

Yugi hoped….in the darkest corner of his heart, the man was suffering, but he did not want to stick around and watch.

With a final gesture, Yugi nodded as a sign of his forgiveness, but soon looked away with a deep breath and closed his eyes, attempting a new start... a new beginning. No one moved for a few seconds, watching Yugi calm himself, and once he'd had enough, Yami swallowed and repeated his actions, shoving his family towards the car. "Let's go."

Heba didn't waste time and pulled her mother along, Atem taking a little longer as he took time to glare at his biological father as he walked around the car. Yami was last to retreat, ripping open the car door when he did.

"I have cancer,"

Yami stopped, and glanced over his shoulder with a raised brow.

Pulling his papery lips, the man clasped his hands together, and gave Yami a tired sigh, "…I have cancer…in…in almost every part of my body, the pain I experience every day…I cherish it… I deserve it for what I did to Yugi. Tell him that for me…it might give him peace of mind."

Yami stared at him silently, and before sliding back into the car, he gave the man his final words. "Yugi is nothing what you see him to be, he wouldn't take pleasure in your pain, and he doesn't need anyone to survive, he made it all those years without me, and that shows more strength that you could ever have."

Watching with a heavy heart, the old man stood back and watched as the furious made slid into his car, barely shutting the door before it began to move. He tried to catch Yugi's gaze as the car left, but the boy had his head turned away firmly… and he understood.

Once the car disappeared with a screech around the nearest corner, the old man closed his wrinkled eyes, and let out a deep breath, "…I am sorry, Yugi."

In the car, tears ran freely down Yugi's face, but he sat blankly, staring out into the darkening sky. All four children sat distraught at the back, Atem biting down onto his fist as he forced himself to relax.

Every few moments Yami glanced at Yugi, but only once they were at home did he address the issue. Once they entered their house Yami sent Yusei and Mana upstairs with the maids and demanded for privacy. Everyone cleared off quickly to avoid Yami's wrath, including an attempt by Atem. Yami had quite physically forced him to stay put, beginning an hour of wild emotions, and a lot of crying.

Yugi was the first to calm down while Atem was the last. The young man felt physically sick after the confrontation, and cried as he embraced his mother, mumbled apologizes, even for things that weren't his fault.

Yugi comforted his son back, reminding him that it was but a memory, it was just a ghost of their past, unable to hurt them anymore. For Atem, he was just disgusted that his own flesh and blood father had been such a monster, and terribly sorry for how he was forced into Yugi's life. Of course Yugi shot down those thoughts, telling Atem and Heba that they were his first greatest gifts, despite everything.

Yami was overwhelmed as well, but after a glass or two of wine, which he allowed his two eldest children to have because of the situation, he calmed down, and ensured that his family were ready to move on.

And they were. It was a shock, and a horrible way to end their family day, but Yugi was grateful that it was over, his worst ghost had been taken care of. He was surprised he hadn't completely freaked out, but after so many years of growing and healing, he realised that he had taken to confrontation better than he ever expected. He had always feared he'd have bowed and grovelled had he ever saw foster father again, but he hadn't. He had been more worried about his children meeting the man than anything else.

But they had gotten threw it, together, as a family, and that was when he realised, that his foster father didn't know what a real family was like… Yugi's pitied him terribly.

It was over now, and he could sleep in peace, but not before praying for his foster father's pain to end. He didn't wish pain on anyone, and even though he did want the man to suffer, he knew he didn't mean it…he wasn't evil enough for that.

He was a sweet soul, he could not hurt another person, all he could do was be himself.

And with Yami by his side, he would cope, and be the best he could be, finally burying the past, and soon, ironically, his foster father's body.

After finding out about the incident, Pegasus kept tabs on the old man with his connections, and barely a fortnight later he died. Yugi chose to attend the funeral with Yami, and surprisingly Pegasus tagged along, where he bid his last goodbyes to his foster father, his old life, his old memories, and when they left, he left…he left as nothing less than as a free man.

He was finally free.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

A/N I do not like this chapter, at all, I had to force it out because of the COMPLETE lack of inspiration. I have way too little time in my life to write stories, the pressure of real life is getting to me and it's hampering my writing skills, so I apologize for everything I did wrong with this chapter.

Thank you for reading! There is a dark oneshot sequel, a Deathshipping called "Ryou and The Beast"


End file.
